Krajrom
'Krajrom Rex '''is the god of tactics, battle strategy, valiance, valor, victory, hip hop and Capitalism. Krajrom is a Cromwellian god worshiped by Northern European countries like Sweden and the Netherlands, as well as massively-successful entrepreneurs all over the world. His identity is purposely kept secret in order for Capitalism to thrive and also for rather avaricious reasons by his acolytes. He plays a large role in the Crowellist Manifesto, especially in its New Testament. He is most notable for his contributions in ''The Defiance Of The Dragons, The Ninja War and most (in)famous of all, slaying Tsar Gon in the events of Ragnarok. Origin General Long ago, the seductress Menalippe fornicated with the obese one, Ceazure. Menalippe gave birth on the Island of the Fallen when she was apparently banished by said god during Cromwellius's penance. Banquolf, who was still undergoing his supra-ascension decided to help her out by bringing her to islands in the West of the Primordial World. Banquolf stated that he also wanted another child, but instead of laying with Menalippe like his sibling gods, he simply split the fertilized egg into two for them to result into twins, Menalippe was too grateful to decline, this means that Morjark and Krajrom are not only twin brothers, but also half brothers. It is unknown who is the exact father of which child. The birth of the twins resulted in Menalippe's death, there the twins grew up in the dangerous wilderness of The Island of the Fallen, where certain areas had poisonous air, sharp rocks, dangerous predators, mystical hazards, disguised tar and an apparent civilization that dedicated themselves to the dark one, Rabalos. In The Epic of Krajrom, an eleven year old Krajrom manages to defeat and seal away the dreaded Rabalos who had managed to escape. Greek/Hellenic Version Both gods were first worshiped in Greece, and were also part of Greek Literature. In the Greek version, Hera had grown tired of Zeus and his adulterous lies, and ran off, thinking that Zeus would not care, or if he did, not for long. She left, escaping into the bowels of the underworld, where she decided to pay a visit to her brother Hades, who at the time was lonely once more for it was the first month of the six (or nine) months he would not see his darling Persephone. Hera seduced Hades as an apparent subtle revenge on Zeus, and they both agreed to keep it a secret, due to the sun being unable to see the Underworld, not even Helios saw the adulterous act, done by the goddess of marriage herself. Hera was soon pregnant with twins, while on the run from Zeus, she gave birth to one somewhere in Athens, and was given to Athenian Nymphs to raise. Hera's labor was not finished however, and after seven days she gave birth again, to the other child, in Sparta, where she gave the child to Spartan Nymphs. Athena later found the young Krajrom and took him into her temple, not knowing that he was basically her stepbrother. Krajrom was fond of his new adoptive mother, Athena, who happily learned all she could teach, he honed his skills in both strategic warfare and other sorts of war. He was gifted a Spear and Shield by his stepbrother, Hephaestus. In certain texts, defeating Krajrom was Hercules' 13th and final labor, and was the cause of Hercules' death in said versions, taking the place of the original. Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Hypergods Category:Extremegods Category:Ubergods Category:Supergods Category:Ultragods Category:Beats KAMITRON Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Beats O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D.